Who Needs A Plan When You're Tony Stark?
by The Smoose
Summary: Because he was always so good at sticking to them before.


This ploughed into my head whilst watching '15 Minutes'. It just seems like something Tony would do. Not killing people and then filming it...ugh, just read.

* * *

The plan was set.

He'd spent at least $70,000, hired a team of twenty people and nearly garrotted the caterer when they added strawberries to the menu. He'd rented out an entire restaurant for the day and flown in a professional Italian chef. The ring had been a different issue. He'd had to find out her ring size without letting her know. This had been easier than he first anticipated because he regularly did things and didn't explain them, so when he called her down to his workshop and shoved her hand into a mould, she didn't even blink. He shrugged off any protests she'd thrown at him by telling her he was replacing the RT and needed to make sure her hand would fit into it. Just in case.

It had taken him four weeks to perfect the ring, which he had made himself, and because he'd made it himself, he'd done his research. He knew what shape, clarity, and most importantly, how many carats it would take for Pepper to look classy without having her hand weighed down. He'd bought one round diamond, 0.92 carats, internally flawless, and two pear shaped blue sapphires flanking it, 1.60 carats, again internally flawless. He'd slaved over it constantly for the past month, using 'I'm upgrading my suit' as a cover (he'd wondered briefly how long that excuse would cut it after this), and now, finally, it was ready. He contemplated moulding a gold titanium alloy ring, but thought that was going a bit too far, so he settled for platinum. Now all that was left was to A). Get them both to the restaurant, and B). Figure out just how exactly he was going to ask the love of his life to marry him.

He'd locked himself in the bathroom of the shop while Pepper was getting ready and was facing the mirror, ring out, and trying to find the best way to ask her.

"Pepper, marry me? No, too direct. Pepper, I love you, I always have, I always will, will you make me the happiest man in the world...no, too long." He let out a groan of frustration and snapped the box shut. "Webster's Dictionary defines marriage-"

"What?"

Tony jumped out of his skin and span around to face a wide eyed and scared looking Pepper, dropping the ring box in the process. His expression matched hers completely.

"Pepper." He squeaked and cleared his throat. "How, uh, how long have you been there?"

Pepper ignored his question and pointed to the box with a shaky hand. "What's that?"

Tony turned his head slowly to look at the box. It had opened.

Shit.

"It, uh-"

"That's a ring." She answered for him. "That's a diamond ring."

"Diamond and sapphires." Tony mumbled

"Diamond and sapphires." She repeated. "And you said marriage when I came in. Are you – were you going to propose?"

"Um..."

"Oh my God."

"I was going to do it at the restaurant, but I couldn't figure out how to say it, and I even went on a bunch of websites and read book and asked Jarvis, and even Rhodey couldn't think of anything." He stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you. I love you because you bring out a side of me that I didn't know existed. You make me a good person on a daily basis. Everyone's noticed that I've changed and recently I've begun to see it myself. Food and drink tastes different, music sounds different and I've started to think about the future more. I miss you when you're not here, so my only option is to keep you here permanently, by the way that sounded way less creepy in my head." He gave her a small smile and breathed a sigh of relief to see her throw him one back. He stepped away from her and grabbed the ring, before getting down onto one knee and taking her left hand in his.

"I'll never hurt you, I'll love and cherish you for as long as I live. It might be hard, and we'll have our ups and downs, cos let's face it, this is me, but I've known for a long time that we are meant to be together, so, if you're not busy, would you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Tony stared at Pepper. Pepper stared right back at him.

"Rehearse that much?" she asked breathlessly.

"I really, _really_ didn't." Tony chuckled.

Pepper sighed and tilted her head slightly. "Well, I'll have to double check my planner, but I think I can squeeze you in somewhere."

The smile on Tony's face was priceless. He slipped the ring onto Pepper's finger and kissed her knuckles before standing up. "Would it be a total cliché if I kissed you right now?"

"Yes, but I think you'd be forgiven." She replied.

"I am without doubt the happiest man in the world right now." He said and kissed her.

"I know the feeling." She mumbled back against his lips.

"You'll never get to be engaged to Pepper Potts, you can't begin to imagine how I feel." He buried his head in her neck.

"You know, I only came down earlier to remind you of our reservations and kick your ass if you were working on the suit." She giggled as his lips found her neck.

"Hmm," he elicited a squeak of surprise as he bent and lifted her onto the counter top. "I think they'll save us a table."

_Fin._


End file.
